highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Apprehensive/hawkmoth
❝ G-Get away from me! Y-You're crazy! ❞ — Hawkkit freaking out while being chased by Umber Hawkleg is an athletically built tom-cat with an oddly placed tabby pattern. He has a white base which reaches his legs to his chin and a classic brown tabby color on his face, back, tail and front right paw. His eyes are a confusing yellow-green color which tends to be a little hypnotizing if you stare at them for long enough. Hawkleg has a few scars under his eye from an incident as a kit, which he doesn't remember. He is currently a warrior of [WindClan. Appearance Heritage: Turkish Van/Turkish Angora Description: Hawkleg is an athletically built tom-cat with an oddly placed tabby pattern. He has a white base which reaches his legs to his chin and a classic brown tabby color on his face, back, tail and front right paw. His eyes are a confusing yellow-green color which tends to be a little hypnotizing if you stare at them for long enough. Hawkleg has a few scars under his eye from an incident as a kit, which he doesn't remember. Voice: His voice is deep and intimidating when he's angry, but it's charming when he's happy or excited. Scent: He smells like mint and vanilla Gait: Slow and heavy Colour Palette: : = Base (#ffffff) : = Tail, Paws, Ears (#2b2e31) : = Eyes (#1b507e, #3075b0) : = Leathers (Nose & Pawpads) (#946773) : = Inner Ears (#ca98a5) Personality +''' '''Protective, Humble, ±''' '''Risk-taker, Calm, −''' '''Judgemental, Waspish Detailed: lorem ipsum dolor sit amet Likes *Being clean *Stargazing *The rain **Because he cant swim, the only way he can feel water on his fur is through rain, he also enjoys the way it smells. Dislikes *Kits *Being lonely *Arguing Goals *Find his sexuality *See Sunkit again *Watch Pigeon raise a family Fears *Dying **This doesn't just go for him, he is also scared Pigeonstep will die. *Swimming **He can't swim, he was never taught. History Kithood :Clan: ThunderClan :Cats Involved: Wrenfrost, Mountaingoat, Pigeonkit, Sunkit :Age Range: 0-6 moons :*Hawkkit and Sunfreckle were born on a sunny day, Hawkkit a little bit older than his brother. He was named with the prefix "Hawk" because of his hawk colored markings. :*Hawkkit constantly watches his mother critisize his brother for taking an interest in herbs, this starts to push buttons and flick switches in Hawkkit's tiny brain. :*His father was being attacked by the whole clan now, giving his kittens a bad reputation. After both of his parents fled from camp and didn't return, he cried. Hawkleg still blames his mother for getting everyone riled up. *Hawkkkit starts plotting to run away, this happens in a day, he takes his sister Pigeonstep. Apprenticehood :Clan: Loner, WindClan :Cats Involved: Umber, Thyme, Snap, Grumble Pigeonstep, Stagstar, Finchcreek, Halfwolf, others :Age Range: 6-11 moons :*After escaping ThunderClan, he went on a trek for any clan he could stay. He ends up running into a family of loners, who seemed nice. Pigeon and him stayed for a few moons. :*Umber finally kicked both of them out in a bloodthirsty rage, sending them into WindClan territory where they were taken in as WindClan apprentices. :*Hawkpaw was taught the ways of WindClan, how to run and stay hidden in the grasses. :*Hawkpaw was surprisingly good WindClanner, being one of the best runners. :*After a while, he was made into a warrior, he is still proud of himself Warriorhood :Clan: WindClan :Cats Involved: Pigeonstep, Stagstar, Finchcreek, Halfwolf, Saltnose, others :Age Range: 11-Now moons :*Hawkleg was named a warrior, beaming with pride. :*He was relieved, nobody was able to trace his name back to his horrible ThunderClan reputation. :*Quickly, heat-season arose, collapsing in with all the romance, he fell in love with a Riverclanner, having secret rendezvous. Luckily, he was good at keeping this hidden. :*Saltnose stopped meeting at their special spot, he didn't find out until later at a gathering that she was dead. His pride died out and he became more reclusive, becoming attached to his sister. :*Things got better after a while, he found a way of meditating by sitting in the grassy fields and taking deep breaths. Relationships Kin Opinions ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- Character/Rating(s)/Rank/Status/Trust% :"Verbal thoughts." ::Actions or internal thoughts. |-|ThunderClan= :"Let's not talk about them." ::His eyes constricted in annoyance, but his gaze was laced with sadness. |-|WindClan= Pigeonstep/Sister/Warrior/Alive/100%/⦁⦁⦁⦁ :"You worry me sometimes, you really do." :: Hawkleg looked sentimental, breaking into a soft laughter. |-|ShadowClan= :"Ick, next Clan," |-|RiverClan= :"I wish we had that many trees, the blossoms are so pretty in Newleaf," ::He exhaled as if in a trance, slouching his posture |-|SkyClan= :"Eh," |-|Outside of the Clans= Umber/Enemy/Loner/???/0%/⦁⦁⦁ :"She's insane! She almost killed me and Pigeonstep, no forgiveness for that witch." ::Hawkleg rolled his eyes, shaking his head Thyme/Friend/Loner/???/100%/⦁⦁⦁ :"She was like a second mother. Being a single mother was already hard enough, so I'm grateful she took me in." ::He sighed, smiling sweetly. Snap/Friend/Loner/???/100%/⦁⦁⦁ :"She was pretty cool, she would vent to me and I would vent to her, she was nice to have around at the time," Grumble/Friend/Loner/???/100%/⦁ :"Despite his name, he was pretty great. I didn't talk to him much, him being mute and all." Trivia *Hawkleg has insomnia, hardly able to sleep. Because of being sleep deprived and a little stressed, he also has sleep paralysis, but this isn't scary to him. *He is terrified of loosing his loved ones, often breaking down just thinking about them leaving him forever Quotes ❝ Wow, thanks Thyme. You are such a big help for this meal, you have no idea. ❞ — Hawkpaw thanking Thyme. ❝ It's complicated, ❞ — Hawkpaw to Snap Art Paws.png|(by Apprehensive) Hawkleg.png|by Apprehensive suntreedys.png|by Apprehensive __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Blog posts